Brand New Eyes: A Story of Two Teen Titans
by photognn
Summary: Here's a story of raven and beast boy. When Raven finds Beast boy crying for Terra, new emotions stir. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Brand new eyes

A story of two teen titans

Raven paced in her room restlessly. She was worried about Beast boy, she didn't know why, though. She had always thought of him as an ignorant changeling that had an obsession with making her laugh, and, before Terra 'died', of making Terra happy. But then she 'died' and Beast boy turned into something that was sad and despairing. She pitied him. Then as the day of Terra's 'death' he began to smile and make jokes as he always had, as if Terra had never existed. It confused her, how he could just let go of that unhappiness. And she was right, for last night she herd weeping, and had found him morning for Terra. And when he saw her standing in front of her he said:

"Why, why did you come to me?" She had replied:

"I herd you." Then he had said:

"Terra was so good. So full of light! Why her?"

"She did the right thing." Then he continued crying uncontrollably, and Raven had stayed with him. That's why she was pacing. The night was fresh, so she opened her window to concentrate, and then she herd rain and closed it. She glanced at her clock curiously. 4:08 am. She had gotten up at 1:15 and had been pacing since. Raven realized that she wasn't tired anymore.

I could read one of my books. She thought, tracing an interested eye at her bookshelf. But she did that often so she decided to grab something to drink (herbal tea?). She slipped out of her room and followed the hallway to the kitchen, her dark blue cape swiftly following her. Raven opened the door, trying not to make a noise, and started fixing herself some tea, (I knew it) unable to rest her thoughts.

What should I do if I can't stop thinking of Garfield? Raven wondered. She hardly ever used Beast boy's real name unless she was either frustrated, or angered or sorry for him in anyway. Terra… she suddenly thought. No one had said that name sense her 'death'. It was very strange to be hearing that name again. The teapot began to whistle, and, for the moment, interrupted her thoughts. She poured in the hot water and put in the teabag. Terra… Beast boy had mentioned her name…after so long. After all he had cried for Terra, why not say her name… but so much time has passed since that moment. Raven took a sip of her tea but jumped, for it was too hot. She walked over to the couch and looked out of the window. The city was sleeping, and so were her friends, she was supposed to be sleeping. The sky and the city almost looked the same, dark and resting. At least it looked that way, maybe she was wrong, and maybe someone was alone out in the dark streets, searching for something unknown to anyone. But of coarse she couldn't see anything or anyone in the darkness of the city. She took another sip of the tea; it had cooled down to her liking. Terra…. She suddenly felt tired, set down her cup of tea and got comfortable on the couch. She thought of Beast boy again and how he had shared his despair with her the other night so freely. Raven stared at the city one last time before closing her eyes.

Beast boy blinked, realizing that it was morning. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was 9:42 am, very early for him. He sat up in bed and lifted the sheets off. He normally sprinted down the hallway, knowing that he was hungry but this time he walked silently threw the hall in silence. The door to the kitchen slid open and Beast boy called to his teammates:

"Morning everyone!" He looked around the room, noticing that someone was missing. "Where's Raven?" He asked. Starfire put her finger to her lips, Cyborg ignored him, and Robin pointed to the couch, smiling. Beast boy edged near it and found Raven sleeping, some of her hair covering her face. She looked irregular in the sunlight, she should have been in a dark spot or outside in the rain, but in the sunlight she was a pop out. Why had he let her see him like that two days ago? That night… he had cried for Terra, even had said her name. Even now it still hurt to say Terra's name… Raven had seen that, and now he regretted every minute of it. Raven stirred in her sleep and Beast boy flinched.

"Like, how long has she been here?" Beast boy asked, moving away from the dark creature.

"We found her here." Whispered Starfire, nodding towards Raven. "We were hoping that you would know."

"Oh…" There was a long pause in the room. Then a restless, weak voice cut threw it like a knife.

"Garfield…" Everyone froze. For a moment the room was slow, without sound, without feeling. Raven sat up unsteadily as if she were waking up from a dream (Which she was). "I…I heard your voice… Beast boy." Raven whispered, her voice shaking a little, but enough for everyone to hear. He came to her side, confused. She had been awake?

"Your in the tower-"

"Yes, I know." She interrupted. "Came down here to get a cup of tea, got tired, and went to sleep." Raven explained sternly. When beat boy looked everyone was around her, coming around her in a suffocating cercal. She seemed annoyed by this and stepped around Robin. She was gone. Just like every morning, Raven seemed to be up tight, but the difference was the Raven had said Beast boy's name… Garfield.


	2. Chapter 2

Brand New Eyes: Chapter 2

Raven stopped walking when the kitchen door closed, regretting that she had left, for she wished to talk to Beast boy…. About Terra. How could he say her name? He…loved her didn't he? Raven paused before continuing down the hall, uncertain if she should go back or not. She walked slowly, her mind wondering. Terra had been there friend; Beast boy had been closest to her… Then she betrayed them all, making Beast boy unable to believe that she had sold them out. God, he had been wrong, nearly killed us… Giving Terra a chance to kill us at least. Raven thought. We survived and she chose her doom. But Raven knew that Beast boy would never get over it. They had been so close… too close, even more than friends. Raven glanced back at the kitchen door… It wasn't too late to talk to him… ask him why he had said HER name. But Raven couldn't go back, she wouldn't allow herself. Her speed quickened and she was soon at her door. She opened it, and stared into darkness. Even though it was morning, and very light out her room was still as dark as it was when she had left it that night.

"Raven?" She twitched but replied to the voice:

"Yes Beast boy?" She turned to the changeling.

"Um…" Beast boy paused, a flash of red shone in his cheeks then were gone. "Well, Raven, in the kitchen… y-you said my name." He stuttered.

"Garfield… I mean, beast boy, it was nothing. I just herd your voice when I woke up." She glided into her room and slammed the door in Beast boys face, rudely. The dream, she almost had forgotten about it.

She was sitting in a field. It was night. Then someone had walked up behind her, and had said her name, so softly. She had turned and it had been Terra, her features just the same. Terra had sat next to her and had said:

"Give up life, love, blood and soul. They do not belong to you." The ground underneath her had lifted. She was flying threw the air, unable to fly. The atmosphere, growing thin then she saw a bird. It was green, an obvious give away. It was then she had called his name, in hope and loss.

"Garfield…" He stared back at her, his eyes were longing to save her, to stop Terra from killing her, and to drag her down to safety, but he flew away and she had woken up.

She had almost forgotten about it, almost.

Beast boy stared at the door. It was still unmoving. He sighed, but he knew she had been lying! She lied, he knew. It was in the way she spoke to him and how she had so quickly retreated to her room. Why had she lied? It was only his dorky name she had said… in her sleep. He turned and started walking down the rest of the hall, and stopped again a HER door. Terra. She was… more than a friend. More close than anyone in the tower had ever gotten. He opened the door dreamily, and walked shakily into the closed off room. It looked almost the same from that horrible day… Beast boy clicked on the light and sighed. The walls reminded him of Terra, with all of the rock and sky. He could still hear her:

"_You were my best friend…" _It had been so long ago. She was one of the best things that had ever happened to him…. Then she made her choice. Now she's gone. He felt a soft tear slip down all the way to his chin then drip off. No, no! Don't cry like you did days ago!

"Terra…" He whispered, not noticing the dark figure behind him. It made no noise, then left. Garfield dropped down onto Terra's bed, trying to force himself to hold it all back, like Raven, but it was impossible. More tears slid down his face as he squeezed them shut, but that did not help. Why did I even come here? He thought, looking around the empty room. I'm just torturing myself, thinking about Terra. But god, it was so painful. It was like he had no choice but to suffer, and suffer hard. He wiped away the tears still left on his face and sniffed. Terra… He sighed and started to leave the room. Then he herd a whooshing sound and footsteps behind him. Beast boy froze, wondering whom it was.

"Beast boy." Came a familiar voice.

"No… I-It can't be…" The changeling turned. "T-Terra?"


	3. Chapter 3

Brand New Eyes: Chapter Three

Raven shut her door silently, hoping that Beast boy didn't hear her. She had seen him crying again, why would he do that? Terra was a traitor, a spy. He knew that. Then why was he in such a state? Why does he care for Terra so much more than the others? Had he cried for her too when the world ended? Raven shook her head furiously, how could you think like that? He can cry for Terra, and she wouldn't care… would she? She had been caring, ever since that night. But Beast boy was only a friend, which annoyed her, and made jokes for her, right? She herd footsteps, slow footsteps, perhaps Beast boy, but no! They were to close together to be just one person. She opened the door just to be sure and stared. Next to Beast boy was a girl, about fourteen or fifth teen, with blond hair, like gold, and a black outfit, with a yellow 'T' on the chest. Next to Beast boy was Terra.

"What… she's alive…" Beast boy looked extremely happy, and dazed.

"Raven… Terra's back!" Raven first looked at Beast boy then at Terra. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't, but it was. Terra smiled bitterly at Raven, giving a hint that they had never truly became friends.

"Hello Raven." And, of coarse, it was her voice; it was her voice that came out of her mouth. Raven closed the door, uncertain if what she had seen on the other side had really been true. But she knew, deep down, that it was. She could hear voices on the other side, and listened.

"Just the same, of coarse." Came that hideously familiar voice.

"Yeah. Don't expect her to be, she'll never change." Raven felt hurt by Beast boy's words, but on the outside showed nothing.

"But did you notice her face! She was really shocked, you could see it! It takes a lot to do that." Raven backed away from the door. She didn't know what to think. She showed the most emotion around Beast boy, how could he not notice it? She was both hurt and angry by this. He was the closest friend she had ever had, and he was to stuck on Terra to notice it. Even when we never knew Terra, he didn't see it! He never noticed the extra attention she gave him, or that she always protected him in battle! How could he be so blind! Forget it Raven. Forget it. A giggle escaped threw the door then more footsteps. Good, they were gone. She couldn't take any more emotions.

Beast boy smile couldn't go away. He was so happy, Terra had returned, somehow. Now he could breath again, now he could be joyful again. He held Terra's hand tighter, afraid it would disappear, from flesh to rock. It didn't. He felt so happy and yet… Raven's face… It had been filled with mild anger and despair. It bothered him. It was so unusual to see any emotion from Raven, unless it was strong. Terra was laughing at a joke he had forgotten.

"Do you have a joke about Raven? I bet I'd love that one." Beast boy didn't hear her. Why did he feel this way about Raven? She was nothing compared to Terra though. It's just that he never felt much confusion toward his feelings toward Raven. She was just a friend, was she? Terra nudged him, getting him back into focus.

"What?" He said stupidly.

"You were ignoring me." She growled. He smiled largely, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I got distracted…" She smiled too. He was with Terra. Content, everything was fine. No, everything was beautiful. Then why did he feel this way?


	4. Chapter 4

Brand New Eyes:

Chapter four

Raven felt confused about Terra's return. How did she come back? Why did she feel so much resentment toward her? How could just she step into Garfield's life again, when he was healing from her 'death'? She knew that the last part was a lie. She glanced at her door, uncertain whether she should talk to Terra or not. She should because it would even her emotions out, but she shouldn't because of Beast boy. He… loved Terra. He loved her too, right? Only as a friend, raven, only as a friend. She explained to herself harshly. She felt embarrassingly disappointed by it, for she realized she saw Garfield as something more. She looked back at the door longingly. She finally decided to talk to Terra, to ask her questions about her arrival. Only out of curiosity. She assured herself. Raven slid out of her door, looking around the corridor. No one seemed to be there, so she felt comfortable to walk as slowly as she pleased. But no matter how slow she went she eventually got to the kitchen door. It opened with out a sound and she found her friends where they all were when she had left, but they were all looking in the same direction. She fallowed all of their gazes and saw Terra and Beast boy, laughing and giggling like a couple of girls. Raven deleted the last two words. They were laughing and giggling like a couple. They looked good together, Raven thought despairingly. The earth with animals, it looked way better than him with me. She felt sudden rage toward Terra as she looked upon her, her grin curling. Then Terra faced Beast boy, her head coming close to his. No Raven thought. She can't do it… she wouldn't. But she did. Beast boy stopped laughing when he realized how close Terra was.

"What-" he began, but was cut off by Terra kissing him on the lips. Raven stepped back, hoping that Beast boy would reject the kiss. First his eyes were wide but then he closed them and wrapped his arms around Terra, Raven's hope crushed. No…no…no. Raven kept repeating in her head. No! It had to be a dream…. No! Please let it be a dream…no! Their lips parted but raven's thoughts were still on that moment. NO. NO. NO! This can't be happening! It can't! Soon I'll wake up in my room, Terra still gone! Beast boy smiled awestruck, Raven staring blankly. NO…no… no…. He put his arm around her and held her close as if to give her a kiss again, Raven despairing the moment. Terra faced Raven and smiled curling her lips once more.

"Hey Raven." She exclaimed, a touch of hate stung her voice. The other titans stared at her when Terra said this.

"Raven!" Beast boy nearly shouted, blushing. Raven felt confused by this, why should he feel embarrassed that I saw him kissing… HER?

"Um...Uh…guess what Rea?" Garfield stuttered.

"It's Raven." The dark creature corrected.

"Well anyway we're going to have a party… for Terra…" He paused studying her face, even though no emotion escaped it. "For her coming back." Raven's face turned slightly red. They never did that for her after the end of the world, then why do it for Terra? Envy controlled her and so did anger as she opened the kitchen doors, but Beast boy grabbed her arm quickly. "We both want you be there!" He exclaimed, shaking her arm a little. "Please Rea!" He begged as she turned his way, he smiled, finally getting a response. Anger filled her as she snarled:

"ITS RAVEN!" Raven sprinted into the hallway and the doors shut behind her, leaving a crushed Beast boy. Yet she (at the moment) felt no other feeling towards him or the other titans but anger.

Beast boy stared at the door, but Raven did not return. Why had she yelled at him so loudly? He had just wanted her to join the party, to have… fun! Something she rarely had. The changeling turned back to the other titans, who were all looking somewhere else, except Terra and Starfire. Starfire glided to his side and whispered:

"Please explain to me the events that have past between you and Raven." She paused, looking down. " I' am confused." He sighed sadly.

"Not now star, later." He pushed her away gently. She stared at him for a moment then went to Robin, also asking him. Terra moved closer to him.

"Don't worry, we don't need Raven to enjoy my party." He nodded silently, and held her hand in his.

"Even though your party isn't until another day!" Beast boy whispered to her, chuckling. She smiled, softly. Beast boy remember the kiss they shared, and how he had felt. At first he'd been shocked, shocked that Terra had allowed her lips to meet his. Then he had felt every emotion toward her that he had ever felt, (love, friendship, hate ect.) and had gotten lost in them. It had felt wonderful, to finally show his true feelings to Terra. Something that Raven could never do. He glanced back at the door, still no Raven. Forget her for now! A voice in his head screamed. You're with Terra, and that's all that matters. He had to agree with this voice, even if there was still some uneasiness with Raven… Her face…. After the kiss between Terra and him, he had looked at her…. Why did it hold anger (ever so slightly) ? Why did it have so much anger (for Raven)? Beast boy decided to skip those questions until later…. When he had the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Brand New Eyes:

Chapter 5

Raven stopped at her door, anger boiling inside of her like something she couldn't control. TERRA! Raven slammed her door open; trying to concentrate on something other than Terra's curling smiled face. But this time it was nearly imposable, that one moment sticking in her head like epoxy. THE KISS! She shut herd door gently with a gripped hand and turned. I have to calm down! The dark creature thought franticly. She ran her hands threw her hair, closing her eyes tightly to only see the dreaded moment of Garfield and Terra's kiss.

"Forget about it, forget about it Raven!" She murmured to herself, so soft that even she could hardly hear it. But all this did not help. The rage was growing, expanding inside of her. Eating all of the other emotions that she had to make room for anger. Fight it! A voice in her head screamed at her. FIGHT IT! But the hatred was nearly all of her, and it could not be stopped. Raven was struggling not to scream and kick and…. Hurt. Hurt the ones she cared about, the ones she loved. Except Terra. Rage whispered to her.

"No!" The despairing chilled exclaimed. "No, I care for her too!" She could feel the hate cercal around her like a breeze. Then why do you feel me? It asked cruelly. She could feel her eyes start to change, making the purple burn out and the red stain in. "NOO!" Raven yelled, making a black empathy grow and hide inside her, taking place of the hate, and making her true emotions once again hers. She couldn't deny that anger still wandered. She also felt despair for she thought that Beast boy would hate her for yelling at him. A knock on the door made her jump and shake. She opened the door with fragile fingers to find the whole team standing outside. Robin was first to speak (as always).

"We herd you scream." He paused looking at starfire.

"We were wondering if you were okay?" Raven sniffed. She didn't want to tell her friends that she had been furious about a kiss that Beast boy and Terra had shared, it would seem that she was mad (crazy). So instead Raven insisted that she had seen something but had turned out to be nothing. They took the explanation with out question. When they finally began to leave she found Beast boy looking back with clear curiosity and compassion, something she wished she could express. When Terra saw that Beast boy was doing this, she took his face in her hands and turned it back, ahead of them. Raven was shocked. No one had ever expressed something like…. compassion to her. So he did not hate her for yelling at him! She couldn't help herself as she ran up to him, turned him to face her and hugged him. Beast boy seemed taken aback at first then smiled softly and hugged her back. Raven could have cried if only she weren't half-demon. Every emotion Raven ever had (except anger) grew and flourished. Terra on the other hand (as Raven saw) scowled angrily.

"Get off of him" She growled. Raven frowned. Terra pulled Beast boy away from her, then stepped up to Raven. They both stared at each other for a moment, Terra's eyes burning while Raven's showed no emotion. Terra then lifted her hand up and slapped Raven on the face, but no to hard.

"Terra stop!" Beast boy yelled. He stepped closer to the two girls. "She only hugged me!" Terra turned to Beast boy, flustered.

"She's trying to break you and I up!" Raven raised her eyebrows. They were dating! "She wants you to like her more and break us up!" Lies! But Raven suddenly couldn't speak. She couldn't move.

Beast boy stared at Terra, studying her face. Raven wouldn't do something like that, would she? But Terra wouldn't lie. He faced Raven. Her face seemed to be twisted up in some kind of scowl.

"Do you Raven?" Beast boy asked, his voice slightly hurt. "Would you?" She wouldn't. She wouldn't. He was amazed to see Raven nod, with difficulty, as if she had something in her throat. Hurt and anger and betrayal filled the changeling's mind as he stared at the dark superhero. Beast boy took Terra's hand angrily. He drew a breath in.

"Then your not invited to Terra's party." He whispered staring at her with hatred. Why would she do it? Why would she do it? Beast boy kept repeating in his mind. Both he and Terra turned away from Raven and started to walk away but Garfield halted and half turned his head to Raven, pausing, wondering if he should say what he wanted to. But hate got the better of him.

"You know, I feel sorry for you." He began, trying not to look at her in the face. He couldn't trust her anymore. "Because when your older and you need a friend, you'll have no one." He could barely hear Raven as he walked away.

"Not true." Squeezing Terra's hand gently, lovingly, he left Raven standing in the hall, alone.

_**Please review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Brand New Eyes chapter 6**

Raven stood in the dark hallway, completely alone.

"N-not true… Not true…" She whispered to herself, as if she was still talking to Garfield. As if he would listen to me now, she thought. The dark creature fell to the ground, afraid to let her feelings flow. "I-its n-not true G-G-Garfi-"Raven's sentence was blocked by her throat, as if something was stuck there and she could neither breath nor make a single sound. Raven felt her face, trying to concentrate on breathing. As she gasped in air she felt something warm drip down her face and land on her hand. Raven looked down slightly, and saw that it was only water, meaning she was crying.

"Hee hee…" she heard a laugh come from deep within her… she closed her eyes and saw her dark self giggling hysterically.

"whats so funny…?" Raven asked her as she whipped away the tears on her face. The dark Raven stopped laughing and stared at her with a blood-lusting glance.

"Close close close!" She giggled again. "Come to me… your slowly coming closer to me…" Her red cape slowly turned into blue. "Soon we'll be the same person… hee hee…" she stepped closer to Raven. "go on, feel all that anger you've been dying to let out. Become the person you've always wanted to be…"

"I've never wanted to be you!" Raven yelled. The dark Raven smiled evily, and hugged raven soothingly.

"Don't worry, you'll be free soon." She whispered in her ear. When she relised Raven she had the eyes of her father: RED EYES. "I'll always be with you…"

Raven opened her eyes and franticly ran into her room to her mirror. To her relief her eyes were normal.

Beast boy returned to his friends and smiled, making a fake emotion cross his face. Terra held his hand, which was almost enough to calm him down… Almost.

"Terra," He whispered into her ear, "Thank you… for being here for me…" after a long pause, "I love you…" Terra turned to face him. Garfield blushed uncontrollably, afraid she would reject him….

"I love you too." His eyes widened and he looked up at her, she was smiling.

"Beast boy, come here for a moment, I thnk you broke our toaster!" Robin yelled.

"But I didn't touch it…" the green boy exclaimed as he ran over. Terra smiled, then her smile crackled into a evil grin, distorted.

"One step closer…"


	7. Chapter 7

Brand New Eyes

Raven sat on the roof of Titans Tower, analyzing the clouds, for it was the only thing to keep her from releasing any emotion that might take her. She shivered at her encounter with the being that was deep within her… the RED evil. Raven gulped and breathed, struggling to even contain herself. _Creak. _The dark creature twitched slightly of the door opening. Footsteps wavered, and then stopped. She heard them slowly back away.

"Stop." Raven exclaimed sharply. The footsteps ceased. "Where is she?" The person behind her failed to say anything then spoke.

"She's with Starfire and the gang, to prepare for the **party.**" Garfield Logan said, almost a taste of hate within his words, stinging the creature. He is…. Still angry at me. The girl gulped again, this time scared, as she could feel all of the hate welling inside of the green boy. Raven breathed deeply.

"Please, don't go…"

"I never said I was." Raven shook, the hate burning.

"Sit. I will not harm you, Garfield." She said, her voice barely giving away the shaking of her heart. The green boy shrugged and sat next to the creature. Raven glanced to him, but his face was facing away from hers. She sighed. "I-I suppose you think of me as a bad person…" She glanced his way. "But I am not." She heard him laugh a little, almost evilly. "I… I have done nothing wrong… please… G-Garfield." As she reached his name her voice was less than a whisper. She reached to him, but he jumped away.

"Shut up Raven, just SHUT UP!" Yelled the green boy, angered. Raven felt the anger he felt and looked down, shivering amazingly. "You've gone really low Raven, trying to play innocent." Scowled Beast Boy. She gulped, trying not to feel hurt, trying not to feel _anything_.

"I-I am not-"

"Be quiet!" Yelled the boy.

Beast boy shook with rage. I can't believe her! She's trying to win me over with sob stories! He clenched his teeth. This girl- this g-girl…

"You're pathetic! How stupid do you think I am Raven?!" Beast boy looked down, remembering better times. "I… I used to like you… I used to think that you were my friend." He looked up again, the anger filling him. "But all that time- All that time…" A tear rolled down his face, slowly, until others followed. He sniffed. "y-you're not my friend." Raven, all the while was not showing her face, her hood consuming it. **"You're a demon!" **This time his words met her, her face snapping up, her eyes staring into his. For a moment Garfield felt sorry for his words, then he thought of Terra… the one he truly loved. He breathed in looking at her with hate. "Now I see. Now I see what you truly are." With that he left her, hearing painful sobs in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

Brand New Eyes

Chapter 8

_Note: Hey!~ It's photognn! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating… I've been really busy, and will be for a while more. I know this part is short, and I'm sorry, but your going to have to bear with me! Only a couple more chapters to go!_

After hearing what the green boy had said the dark creature, Raven, had cried. Though she had not intended to, she cried. She had sobbed silently in her room and on the roof, where he had made the comment. **"You're a demon!"**

The words… still stung. Raven got up from her bed, where she had tried to meditate, but couldn't. It was useless… The red still was in her, and there was nothing she could do… Raven gulpped. She could ask for help… but they- they… She couldn't face it. The confrontation of the evil within herself, and them. She couldn't face them. They were her friends, yet she couldn't tell them about her darkness that they all thought to have conqured. Raven bit her lip and grabbed the blue cloak. She had to go… make tea, relax, something. Anything to prove as a relese from her private hell, as well as… Terra. How was she even alive?! Raven shook her head. How could that girl be alive… It was impossible, and yet there she was. And there he was, loving her… Raven gritted her teeth, trying not to feel hatred. "Garfeild… Why?" Why do you love her? No… that is not the right question. Why do you detest me? I never tried to hurt you, and if I did I did not mean it… I am not a bad person- Raven stopped. She was not a bad person? Even with the red in her, was she still not a bad person? With the evil stiring, ready to take control, was she still not a bad person? No.. She was a horrible person. The dark girl crunged and fell to her knees, feeling the sense of self-hatred, and detestment. "I… Am a horrible person." She gritted her teeth. "I do not deserve anyone's love." There she sat, hating, despairing.

The green boy was with Terra, alone, happy. Terra… She's the one I want. I love Terra. She's the one who was always there for me, and kind to me, always. As he sat with her, smiling, his eyes wavered. Raven… Shes bad news… shes so crule, and dark and… Theres no way I could have liked her. She doesn't seserve anyone's love. There he sat, happily, with his love. All the while Terra was smiling. But as Beast Boy's eyes wavered, so did smiled widely, groteskly. Her gold eyes gave off a red tint, and she crackeled ever so quietly. _**Idiot…**_


End file.
